We've Only Just Begun
by MaryFan1
Summary: This is a series of One Shots of Castkett running into to the various people who predicted they'd be Caskett before they were Caskett and their reactions on finding out they are now together.
1. Chapter 1

Rick Castle loved The Old Haunt. It was an investment he wished he had more time for. Tonight he had stopped by to mingle and throw back a few. His wife would be joining him on a rare night she didn't get caught up with a case. She probably was more involved than most captains with the day to day of the murder investigations at her precinct.

"Hey Mike!" Rick called to his long time bartender, "A glass of my usual and the wife is coming by so have her's on hand too."

"You got it boss!" Mike yelled over the crowd at the bar

Rick mingled with a few of the patrons but out of the corner of his eye he thought he spotted someone familiar, someone he hadn't seen in years. Yes, it was her.

 _Well I be damned_ he thought and made his way over to the table

"Well, as I leave an breathe, Agent Shaw." He smiled warmly

"Richard Castle." Jordan Shaw extended her hand, "It's been a long time. This is my husband David." Shaw gestured to the attractive gentleman sitting with her

"Nice to meet you." David stood and the two shook hands, 'Have a seat."

"It certainly has been a while." He said taking a seat, "Welcome to my humble establishment."

An expression of surprise crossed her face, "I didn't know you owned this place. You are a man of many talents."

Rick laughed, "And a master of none, my wife likes to point out."

"Wife?" Shaw arched an eyebrow in curiosity

"I'm only kidding. She happens to be my biggest fan." He said

"Hmm. I'd love to meet her." Shaw said, "You know I always thought you and Detective Beckett might finally act on all that pent up attraction you were so determined to hide. At least she was. Whatever happened with her?"

"Oh, that's an interesting story." He said as he glanced to the bar and saw his wife getting her drink

"Excuse me, there's my wife." He said, "I'll be right back."

Jordan watched as Castle approached a tall women with long chestnut curls curious as to Rick Castle had finally settled down with. As the woman turned around and they headed to Shaw's table her mouth fell open

"Agent Shaw." Kate Beckett greeted

"Well, I'll be damned." Shaw managed to say, "You two got married."

"Yes, three years now." Kate said as she removed her jacket revealing her pregnancy

"And I see congratulations are in order." Shaw smiled, "Your first?"

"Yes, a girl." Kate said as she ran her hand over her belly smiling broadly

"So you're the famous Beckett and Castle I heard so much about." David chimed in, "Jordan couldn't stop talking about working with you two all those years ago."

"Well, Jordan and her team were invaluable in stopping a deranged killer." Kate replied

"As I recall it was Castle here who was invaluable remembering the left hand vs right hand thing with Ben Conrad."

"Yeah, he's good with the details like that." Kate said as she squeezed his knee under the table, "Right Babe?"

"Well, what is a writer if he doesn't notice the details?"

"Touche" Jordan said

"So, what's new with you, Jordan?" Kate asked

"Well, our daughter just started college here at NYU. I've been in Washington the past several years. Just after wrapping up our case as a matter of fact. We're here visiting for a few days. But really, you have to tell me how you two finally got together."

"How much time do you have?" Castle asked

Shaw just smiled as Kate and Rick launched into the amazing story of how they finally got together and their many misadventures since then.

"Good grief, Kate. You were shot twice?"

"Yeah but thankfully everyone involved is either dead or behind bars for the rest of their lives. It's all behind us now and we have better things to look forward to." She said as she again gently caressed her belly

"You certainly do." Shaw said, "You certainly do."

"A toast." Castle said raising his glass, "To better things."

And they all raised their glasses

/

At home Beckett and Castle were getting ready for bed and he walked into the bathroom stopping at the door watching her. Standing there in just a tank top and boy briefs, the tank rode up slightly exposing a part of her growing belly. He smiled slightly but noticed the scar from when she was shot at the loft by Caleb Brown, it had mostly faded but it was still a reminder of how close they came to dying. Only by the grace of God and Martha and Alexis finding them in time did they survive.

"You're staring, Castle." She said as she rubbed moisturizer on her face

"I can't help it." He said coming over to her and resting his hands on her shoulders he kissed her neck, "You're irresistible."

"Yeah, irresistibly huge." She said

He reached around and placed his hands on her belly, "Don't you know how sexy you are pregnant?"

"Well, I don't feel very sexy. Heartburn and swollen ankles are hardly a turn on."

He gently turned her around to face him, "Watching you, watching your body change as our daughter grows inside you is the most beautiful thing in the world to me." the look in his eyes told her what he was really thinking behind the words he said

Kate was hardly a sap but when he talked like that adding in the hormones she got teary eyed, "I know, Castle. Me too." She kissed him sweetly, "Now let's get some sleep. If the kid here settles down."

They walked into the bedroom and settled into bed, he reached over and placed his hand on her belly, feeling their daughter doing her nightly routine of baby gymnastics, "She's a strong one alright."

Kate laughed slightly as she put hand over his, "She loves her nightly routine or maybe I just don't notice it as much during the day when I'm busy."

"So, you still like Lily for a name?" Castle asked

"Yeah, I do." She said, "What about you?"

"I think it's perfect." He said as he kissed her, "Good night."

"Good night." Kate replied and they turned off the lights

They settled in, Kate sleeping on her side with Castle spooned around her, his hand resting on her belly, "Good night, Lily,' She whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Beckett was doing something she truly thought she would never do. Shopping for maternity clothes. After the ordeal with Loksat and surviving the shooting it was a miracle she was still alive, let alone pregnant. She had bought a few things but quickly realized her belly was growing faster than she had thought it would. She seemed to pop almost overnight. She was twenty weeks and they had just found out they were having a girl. She grabbed a few items off the racks and as she was heading to the dressing rooms she heard someone call her name.

"Kate?" A woman's voice called, "Kate Beckett?"

Kate turned around, "Krya?" She said in surprise

"I thought that was you." Kyra Blaine Murphy said, "I'd ask how you are but I can see.."

Kate smiled, "Yeah, you too." She noticed Kyra was pregnant as well, "Is this your and Greg's first?"

"No, our second." She explained, "We have a daughter, Maggie. You? I assume you're..."

"Married?" Kate finished for her, "Yeah, three years."

"Do you keep in touch with Rick?" Kyra asked, "Is he still shadowing you?"

"You could say that."

"Hey, I'm supposed to meet Greg in a little while for coffee. Would you and your husband like to join us? If you're free."

"Um, yeah, I'll just try give him a call. After I try these on." _This should be fun_ Kate thought, just to see their reaction

"Okay." Kyra said, "We're meeting at Java Loft. The one on seventy fifth and Lex."

"We'll see you there." Kate said and headed for the dressing room

/

Kyra and Kate ending up heading over to Java Loft together after finishing at the maternity boutique. They walked in and spotted Greg waiting for them at a table. They stood in line for a moment to get their orders. Kate got a decaf vanilla latte and Kyra opted for hot chocolate.

"Hi Honey," Kyra said and kissed him on the cheek

"Hey." he said, "Detective Beckett. Good to see you."

"It's actually Captain Beckett now." Kate said, "It's good to see you both, too. Quite a coincidence running into Kyra."

"Yeah, we just moved here from L.A." Greg explained

"So, you said your husband will be here?" Kyra said to confirm again

"Yeah, as a matter of fact there he is." She said as Rick entered the coffee shop

Kyra and Greg turned to look behind them then back to Kate in surprise, "You're kidding! Why didn't you say something?"

Kate smiled mischievously a twinkle in her eye "Well, I was going to but when you invited us for coffee I thought I'd have a little fun with it."

"Hey Babe," She said once Rick reached their table

"Hey," He replied back with a kiss, "Kyra, Greg, it's good to see you both."

Kyra and Greg looked at each other, then back at Kate and Rick, "Spill it." They said in unison

Kate and Rick laughed, "It's a long story but suffice to say she was powerless against my many charms." Rick teased

"You're still peddling that story, Babe?" Kate teased back

"You couldn't fight it and you know it. You wanted me from the start."

"You see what I have to put up with." Kate said but then became serious, "The truth is I finally realized how foolish I had been."

"So was it after our wedding? Did that inspire you?" Kyra asked

"Uh no. Actually, it took a lot longer than that." Kate replied, "Getting shot not being the least of it."

"Oh my god!" Kyra gasped, "You were shot?"

"Yeah a little over a year after your wedding." Kate explained, "I was chasing after the people who killed my mother. But it still took almost a year for me to get my head on straight. After hanging from a thirty story building and almost falling to my death I finally realized what was really important." She took Rick's hand and smiled

A silence fell over the table

Kate turned her smile to the couple across from her, "It's okay, we finally got them. All of them but I was shot a second time. Last year. In fact, we both were."

"I...wow." Kyra said

"Yeah, wow." Greg echoed then offered to change the subject, "So, Rick how are things on the baby front?

"Wonderful." Rick said, "We're having a girl. You?"

"We find out next week." Greg explained

"Oh, Krya said you have a daughter." Kate chimed in, "Any pictures?"

"Of course." Kyra pulled out her phone and went to her photos then handed it to Kate

Kate and Rick smiled as they looked through the pictures of a pretty dark haired girl with Greg's eyes and Krya's smile

"She's gorgeous." Kate said as she handed the phone back, "So since you've done this before any advice for a first time mom? Rick loves to through out all kinds of advice but..."

"It's different." Kyra finished for her, "Well, you can probably plan on your daughter being twice as stubborn as you are. You will be shocked when you see yourself in her. But there will be those wonderful moments. Like cuddling after bath time when she smells so sweet. Reading her a story. It's the most amazing,challenging, difficult thing in the world."

"And she will be amazing." Rick said, "Like she is at everything."

Kate laughed, "You're just trying to make up for forgetting my favorite ice cream last night."

"Hey, I did make you a smorelet this morning."

"Those things are disgusting." Kate replied, "But I can't help craving them."

"Smorelet?" Greg questioned

"You don't wanna know." Kate said

Greg laughed, "Well, last time with Krya it was double cheeseburgers but now it's Thai food."

"Which ends up giving me heartburn."

"You only have it then?" Kate said, "I have it all the time."

"Yeah, your belching is adorable." Rick teased

"Uh huh."

"I still can't get over the two of you." Kyra said, "But I knew when he dedicated his book to you. I told you he only does that for people he really cares for."

/

Later that night they were getting ready for bed. Kate came in from the bathroom to find Rick reading in bed.

"So, that was something seeing Kyra and Greg." She said as she pulled the covers back and joined him in bed

"Yeah, I think it'll be nice them living here now." Rick observed

"Oh, you think so, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked

"Nothing." She said opening the book she had taken off the nightstand

"You're jealous?" He said, "Seriously?"

"Did I say that?" She asked

"Kate..."

A smile crept across her face, "I'm only messing with you, Castle." She told him, "I think it will be nice if we can hang out with them. I mean, when you think about it almost all of our friends are cops or something related. And I love them but having another couple removed from all that to spend time with would be nice. Plus our kids will be the same age. They could do play dates."

Rick looked at her for a moment in awe, "You are amazing, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah." She said

"No, I mean it. I know deep down there's a part of you that's scared about being a mom. But you will be great. You're already thinking like a mom."

"I am scared, Castle. But if we can survive an assassin's bullets the kid here will be a piece of cake."

She gently caressed her belly

Rick placed his hand there feeling soft flutters, "I suppose we should name her, huh?"

"Yeah." She said, "Any ideas?"

"I do have one." He replied, "After your mom."

"Castle, that's very sweet but I want her to have her own identity." She explained, "How about Johanna as her middle name?"

"Okay, any idea on a first name?" he asked

"You know what name I've always thought was pretty? She asked, "Lily."

"Lily Johanna Castle." He let it roll off his tongue, "I think it's perfect. What do you think, kid?" He caressed her belly again and felt a more discernible kick

"I think she approves." Kate said placing her hand over his

He looked at her tenderly, "I love you both so much."

"Me too, babe, me too." She replied, "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I can't wait to meet her."


End file.
